ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Morph (character)
Morph is the well known, lovable plasticine Character that first brought Aardman to fame. Created in 1976 Morph was first Broadcast on the children's Art program Take Hart and Hartbeat by the late Tony Hart. Morph later appeared in another children's art program,SMart.New,online,episodes arrived on 4th July 2014 Website The Morph website is a new move by Aardman, when viewing the website you can scroll across the page instead of down. The website includes news, Videos, Products, Pictures, wallpapers and Avatars. History Morph was produced for the BBC by Aardman Animations, later famous for the "Sledgehammer" music video and Wallace and Gromit. Morph appeared mainly in one minute "shorts" interspersed throughout the show. These were connected to the main show by having Hart deliver a line or two to Morph who would reply in gobbledygook but with meaningful gestures. Later on, Morph was joined by cream-coloured Chas, who was much more badly behaved. Morph can change shape, he would become spheres in order to move around, or extrude into cylinders to pass to different levels. He can also mimic other objects, or creatures. Morph lived in a wooden microscope box on an artists desk, and he and Chas both loved to eat cake, as seen in many of the shorts. Some of the early plasticine models of Morph were destroyed in a fire at the warehouse they were being stored on 10 October 2005.1 Morph and Chas appeared in shorts on the British children's TV programme SMart from 1994 onwards. Morph's 30th birthday was celebrated in 2007 by creator Peter Lord and celebrity fan and comedian Phill Jupitus at events for the Encounters Film Festival in Bristol. In March 2009, shortly after Hart's death, a flashmob of Morph characters was organised in London outside the Tate Modern art gallery.2 In 2009, the BBC drama Ashes to Ashes featured Morph in a guest appearance as a representation of a present-day medic.3 In 29 October 2013, Peter Lord (co-founder of Aardman Animations) created a fund raising project on the crowdfunding site Kickstarter. The campaign set a target of £75,000 to be used to fund 12 new one minute episodes. The target was reached on 6 November 2013 after only 9 days, attracting contributions from over 1,700 backers who will receive a variety of rewards, including early access to the new animations and a small box of clay used in the production, depending on the individual's level of funding.45 In January 2014, Peter Lord and Aardman started production on 15 brand new episodes of Morph, with the help of donations from fans. The new series premiered on Morph's official YouTube channel on 4 July 2014. In 2015, a morph experience will open at Land's End. The Land’s End signpost will be rebranded 'Lamb’s End' with original sets, models and characters from a range of Aardman productions. Visitors can also star in a real Shaun the Sheep scene, using green screen technology, and meet other characters from the Aardman family, including Shaun The Sheep and Wallace & gromit. 6 In 2015, Morph will return to TV on CBBC on The New Adventures of Morph.7 Category:Morph Characters Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Stop Motion Characters Category:Orange Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:European Characters Category:English Characters Category:Aardman Characters Category:Clay Animations Category:British characters Category:Anime Category:Turquoise